


trip the light fantastic

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids, TOKIO
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five years later, the world is still a shining disco ball.





	trip the light fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2010. What I want: Fantastipo filming, just off the set. Tsuyoshi thinks Taichi is adorable in those glasses. Props for them trying to keep in-character with the movie, ahaha.

The years go on, but the lights stay the same. The sparkles and fanfare are blinding in more ways than one; Tsuyoshi closes his eyes for a brief peace of mind. Very brief, in fact. He’s supposed to be dancing.

On one side it’s Koichi and Tomoya like always, shamelessly displaying their love. Tsuyoshi remembers being one of them, his younger days, back when stage life was carefree and fun. It wasn’t them who pushed him away, it was always Tsuyoshi who distanced himself. Love means two, and regardless of how much they try to include him, neither one will ever look at Tsuyoshi the way they look at each other.

Not even the song can cheer him up, the upbeat disco that could only be made more outrageous by the man flailing around next to him. Taichi has always been full of life and excitable, much like Tsuyoshi’s dog but not nearly as cute. But like Kenshiro, Taichi manages to bring out Tsuyoshi’s smile whether he’s actively trying or not, prying it from the depths of Tsuyoshi’s soul by just being… himself.

It’s what attracts him to the older man, now as well as five years ago when Tsuyoshi was still confused about life and they were pretending to be brothers on-screen. It only made Tsuyoshi more confused when he felt a sense of flirting from Toraji, something that was most definitely not in the script. All it took was Taichi reaching behind his ear to waggle his sunglasses and Tsuyoshi was hooked, drawn to the light of Taichi’s demeanor and the softness of his features.

He remembers Taichi maintaining his innocence despite such a lewd act, flashing Tsuyoshi encouraging smiles as he lured the younger, impressionable man into the darkness. Desperate breaths mingled in a backstage closet, maybe someone’s dressing room, the setting unimportant as curious hands slipped under silk shirts and into tight pants.

Taichi was simple, easy to please, urging Tsuyoshi to take charge, to take _him_. It wasn’t his first time, even with a man, but it was definitely his first time like _this_ , so sudden and public enough to make him worry about getting caught. He wasn’t a kid anymore; he had no excuse for such reckless behavior, at least none other than Taichi’s angelic face that always seems to tell him that everything is going to be not only okay, but _amazing_.

Even now, five years later, while Tsuyoshi puts in just enough effort to perform the moves he would know in his sleep, Taichi is moving enthusiastically beside him, his grin seeming to shine brighter than any of the unnatural lights in the dome. Thirty-five with the excitement of an eighteen-year-old, wide-eyed and ready for whatever life has in store for him.

It lifts his lethargy just enough for Koichi to notice, the elder lifting an eyebrow when nobody is looking. After spending half of their lives together, Tsuyoshi fully believes that Koichi can read his mind, as proven when Tsuyoshi offers a slight shrug and Koichi’s eyes cut over to Taichi just long enough to be pointed.

Tsuyoshi widens his eyes while Koichi smirks.

He tells himself it’s coincidence that Taichi approaches him later, hooks their arms together and says that Toraji hasn’t been a good aniki to Haiji lately and needs to make up for lost time. It’s disturbing because they don’t make it out of the dome, utilizing KinKi’s conveniently-abandoned dressing room like a couple of juniors and it’s just as rushed and heated now as it was then, maybe even more so with Tsuyoshi’s incessant yearning for the past.

Taichi still fits nicely against the wall, his legs over Tsuyoshi’s forearms and his eyes barely slit open as Tsuyoshi rocks his hips up into him. Hands twist in his hair, almost lovingly, and Tsuyoshi feels on top of the world, like all the times he’s enjoyed himself on stage and all of the love he’s ever known combined into one ball of emotions.

It’s fast and hard and Taichi doesn’t waste any time getting himself off, getting them _both_ off as Tsuyoshi groans into his exhale and Taichi arches sharply enough to hit the back of his head against the wall. As they come down, their skin shines with sweat but Taichi’s face glows in a way that Tsuyoshi slowly feels his own features mirroring, this foreign happiness flooding him as Taichi’s smile once again reassures all of his problems away.

Maybe the light isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
